The Arranged Marriage
by Born in the Flames
Summary: Cruel fate has snatched Hinata from her beloved Naruto's embrace and into Gaara's. Will she find love in her new life with the emotionless Kazekage? (Pairing Gaara x Hinata)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

**Prologue**

Hinata Hyuga walked down the make-shift aisle on the roof of the Kazekage's tower. She was wearing a an elegant, slim wedding dress as her little sister, Hanabi, walked in front of her dropping flower petals, only to be caught be the wind and scattered. Hinata was more nervous than she had ever been in her life and as a result her head drooped. She paid no attention to the guests and especially not the man at the end of the aisle, the man who would soon become her husband.

_**-Flashback- **_

"Sunagakure has made a proposition to further strengthen our bonds between our two villages," Tsunade announced, "For a marriage with one of the top kunoichi of our village and their own top shinobi. The council has all agreed that the kunoichi should be none other than Hinata from our noble Hyuga clan."

"She would be honoured, Lord Hokage," Her father answered for Hianta as he bowed low before the Hokage.

"With all due respect Lord Hyuga, I would like to hear a consent from the girl in question," Tsunade stated as she turned toward the cowering girl with black hair and pale eyes. Hinata not wanting to displease anyone or let down her village or her family simply nodded and managed to stutter, "Y-yes, I-I would be h-hounerd."

Tsunade gave her a sorrowful look and said in a quiet voice, "Very well."

_**-End of Flashback- **_

A tear rolled down Hinata's face. She couldn't help it! Her whole future had changed with those few words. Naruto … her beloved … was no longer within her reach. Fate had cruelly snatched her from his loving embrace. _"I'm sorry Naruto, I'm so sorry," _she thought.

_**-Flashback- **_

"Hinata, you can't!" Naruto protested, "You just can't!"

"I-I know, but this is for the village, for my family and as twisted as it sounds … for you too," Hinata replied.

"That is twisted! What about your future, your friends, your family … what about me?" Naruto pleaded, "We're all here … here in Konoha."

"I'm sorry," Hinata answered and turned to leave, but on impulse and desperation Naruto took Hinata in his embrace and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She would've melted right then and there, she would've given everything to be with him forever, but she had given her word and she never goes back on her word because like Naruto that was her nindo, her ninja way. After they broke apart and Naruto in a soft, loving voice said, "I love you, Hinata." Then with tears running down her face she reached out her hand and stroked his cheek as she said, "I'm sorry, but I can't stay here anymore. My path has changed now, but I'll never forget you Naruto."

_**-End of Flashback- **_

By this time the shy girl had already reached the end of the aisle and looked up into the green eyes of her husband. "Why do you cry?" he asked in a low, raspy yet kind voice that only she could hear. She just bowed her head in shame. The ceremony started as a man in a black suit stepped up.

"We are here today to celebrate the union between Konohagakure's Hinata Hyuga and Sunagakure's very own Kazekage, Gaara of the Desert!"

**A/N: So that's the prologue, more and longer chapters to come! Hope you guys enjoyed it and please review! **

**-Born in the Flames **


	2. Not By Force

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites. **

**Not By Force**

The reception went quite quickly for Hinata. The hall which they had it in was truly extravagant with banners hanging of the symbols of the two villages, there was delicious food and many people there too. The newlyweds were congratulated by various people like Lady Tsunade, some Sand council members and Hinata's friends from Konoha, but she could not see a sign of Naruto, the face she wanted to see the most. "You seem worried," Gaara said, "Is everything alright?"

"Y-yes," Hinata lied as she faked a smile. Gaara just looked at her as he saw right through her deception.

"I am sorry," Gaara apologized, "I had no intention of forcing anything upon you, or anyone."

_**-Gaara's Flashback-**_

"My proposal is to have an arranged marriage between our Kazekage and a top kunoichi from Konohagakure," a council member suggested, "That way the bond between our two villages will be further strengthened." Everyone's eyes turned to the young Kazekage who had closed his eyes in deep thought.

"No, I decline. I will not force anything upon an innocent young woman," he declared.

"But Lord Kazekage you must see the sense in this," the council member pleaded, "If you married a member of that village then there would be less chance of war between us!"

"No means no," Gaara said standing firm in his decision.

"So you would trade one foreign kunoichi life for the lives of your people and your shinobi!" The council member protested, "What kind of Kazekage are you?!" Gaara looked the council member directly in the eye. The member gulped and quickly sat back down muttering an apology.

"Fine, I will do it," Gaara agreed, "but on one condition."

"What condition, Lord Kazekage?" The council member asked in triumph.

"The girl herself must give consent,"Gaara said, "I will not force anything upon anyone. I am not my father." **(A/N: If that was unclear he was referring to his father forcing the curse of having Shukaku sealed inside him)**

_**-End of Gaara's Flashback- **_

Gaara looked down in sorrow. "D-do not apologize to me, Lord Kazekage," Hinata spoke up, "I am here on m-my own free will. For both my village and for you, my Lord."

**A/N: I know last time I said the chapters would be longer, but once I started writing this I felt the need to experiment on chapters that are short and sweet. Please review!**

**-Born in the Flames **


	3. Sleep

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

**Sleep**

The reception had soon ended and everyone returned home happy. Some were even a bit too happy. The atmosphere back at the house Sunagakure had prepared for the newlyweds was a different story. It was quiet, tense and even had a hint of fear. Gaara led Hinata to the master bedroom which had one very large bed, a walk in wardrobe and a bathroom to the left. "Excuse me, Lord Kazekage," Hinata said and meekly left for the bathroom. She closed the door and changed into something that made her blush bright red, a short, almost see-through white dress. Sakura had been advising her all about what really happened on a wedding night, though Hinata had no idea where she got the knowledge from. The thoughts and ideas of what she was supposed to do made her feel both anxious and fearful. She had never had sex in her life, not even with Naruto and now to be getting to be ready to do it with an almost complete stranger, was daunting to say the least. Hinata then did a last minute check in the mirror, brushed her hair and gave her teeth a quick brush. She took a deep breath and exited the bathroom. Gaara was sitting on the bed looking out the window at the village. He only had some long black pants on revealing a slim figure with toned muscles. Gaara hadn't noticed Hinata enter and so kept looking out. Hinata climbed softly onto the bed and edged her way towards him. He finally noticed her presence and looked over. When he took in how she looked he tried his best to look normal, but there was no mistaking the light blush on his cheeks. "I am here to serve, do to me as you see fit," Hinata said and was surprised at how she didn't stutter when she said it. Gaara didn't answer for a minute and Hinata looked down in shame. Did he not like her? Of course he didn't, this was an arranged marriage. _"And why would he like me?" _Hinata asked herself, _"I'm just a shy, stuttering girl. No! I have to be strong, I have to be." _But it was no use because tears started streaming down her cheeks. Just then a strong hand touched her shoulder, her body stiffened. So it was about to start. "You have no need to be afraid. I know you do not love me, so I will not force myself upon you," Gaara said softly as he went into a sleeping position. Hinata sat there in shock. Tears still ran, so Gaara reached out his hand and wiped them away. "Don't cry, am I that frightening?" He asked feeling bad.

"N-no, it's just that, I-I thought you didn't want me," Hinata confessed.

"Why wouldn't I want you?"

"Well … n-never mind, I was being dumb." Then with a swift, quick move she kissed his forehead and bid him goodnight before returning to her side of the bed. Gaara lie awake for hours, no one had ever kissed him before. The place where Hinata's lips had pressed still felt warm. Eventually sleep was too much for him and he lost consciousness, but that's when the nightmares took over.

**A/N: So there's chapter 3! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Don't forget to review and I'll see you all next time.**

**-Born in the Flames.**


	4. Smile

**A/N: Sorry for the super long update, I was busy with my other fanfic and other things such as school. Anyways thank you guys for all reviews and follows! Also thank you to avatarlemon for the advice, I'll definitely work on that and to puccersuccer, thank you and I'll make him less formal. **

**Smile**

Hinata woke that morning and for a second thought she was back in her own bed. Mother would be getting breakfast ready and Neji was coming over to spar. Then reality hit her like a freight train. She was in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar house living with an unfamiliar guy. She turned over so she could see Gaara, but his part of the bed was uninhabited. So taking opportunity of the moment of privacy she quickly got dressed into her usual clothes, made a coffee and started reading one of the books that she had brought with her. An hour later there was still no sign of Gaara and she was getting worried. He may be an almost-stranger, but he was still her husband and she cared for him. Not the care out of love, but more of the kind of care that's out of duty. So she began her search throughout her new home.

Hinata finally found Gaara on the roof looking out at the village. He looked up with tired eyes. "Oh, you're up," Gaara said, "Good morning."

"G-good morning," Hinata replied.

"You look troubled," He noticed.

"Oh it's nothing, I-I was just worried about you."

"You were … worried about me?"

"Of course, you are my h-husband after all." She smiled at him and looked out at the village. They just stood there for a moment gazing off into the distance as they enjoyed the pleasant atmosphere. Then Gaara broke the silence by saying, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Hinata answered with a question.

"How do keep happy even though you're married to someone you don't love?" He asked.

"Well, I just try to keep a smile on my face," She replied, "It helps to have a positive attitude."

"I see," Gaara simply said. He remembered back to his conversation with Kankurou and how he told him that the joy of life could also be shared with other people. In an instant he wanted to share this happiness, this positive attitude with Hinata, a girl he hardly knew. "Hinata … I want to share this happiness you feel, this positive attitude," Gaara said, "Can I?" Hinata was surprised at first, but that soon turned into compassion.

"Of course, Lord Kazekage," Hinata said.

"Please, call me Gaara," Gaara insisted and the two looked into each other's eyes as a gentle upwards curve appeared on Gaara's lips, even though it was slight, it was still a smile. The pleasant atmosphere soon turned into a happy one.

**A/N: So there you go chapter 4, hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to review. Until next time!**

**-Born in the Flames**


End file.
